Poems of Twilight
by orangekitty160
Summary: I love writing poems; it's an understatement. These poems will focus on the pain, love, hope and friendship that our lovely Stephenie Meyer has written in her book series, Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

-DOT DOT DOT-

My name is not important

But neither is my face…

Yet your voice can't stop asking

And your finger will always trace…

My past is far from fun

My eyes are just plain bleak…

But you forever ask "What happened?"

And eye contact you seek…

Each step I take, You're in my wake

And I can't seem to shake you off…

I've gotten used to you, And I wouldn't know what to do

If you ever blew me off…

So trust me now, For my love is a tower

And I never want you to take off…

-/-/-/-/-

-THIRTEEN STEPS-

Step one

Meet her.

Step two.

Question her.

Step three.

Confuse her.

Step four.

Confuse myself.

Step five.

Show her.

Step six.

Know her.

Step seven.

Just plain love her.

Step eight.

Leave her.

Step nine.

Crush her.

Step ten.

See her.

Step eleven.

Touch her.

Step twelve.

Love her again.

Step thirteen.

Love her forever.

-/-/-/-

-I'LL CHASE-

Remember when we were children  
and we would ask questions all the time?  
Remember when we would skip and fall  
and gasp at a trivial crime?  
Yet we'd always look up to see a loving face  
and feel protected and always loved.  
When they would answer all our questions  
and always look at us and say "of  
course honey". And we'd be happy forever.  
That's what I feel when I'm with you,  
And I never want you to leave.  
So just listen to me,  
And trust me  
forever  
Because if you take even one step away,  
I'll chase you down until I find you one day.

-/-/-/-

PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!! ^_^

-MICSEL


	2. Chapter 2

-WHERE WHERE-

I'm crushed crushed crushed…  
I'm lost lost lost…  
Where did you go?  
Over here, over there?  
Anywhere anywhere…  
But where where where…  
May your soul, your love, your body may be?  
Where where where…

-/-/-/-

-SSHHH-

Stay still my sweet  
don't take a peak!  
at my love I have kept for you  
it's a secret for time,  
and I want to save the perfect line  
for when you're ready for me  
"ready?" you ask?  
I guess it's my task  
to make sure you don't know for now  
Because your curiosity is rising  
and it's harder now for hiding  
what I really truly have to say  
but I guess you can't wait  
so today will be the date  
where I finally whisper  
I love you

-/-/-/-

-JAMES-

my my my  
what do we have here?  
an escape of a single tear!  
oh it twists my insides!  
it makes me want to cry!  
tears of happiness and joy  
yes, scream for me dear,  
cry another tear  
I'll record it all and show  
your so called 'love'  
do I have to tow  
your body full of blood  
to the place where you don't want to be?  
I'll kill you my dear  
just wait and see  
even if it takes the last bit of me…

-/-/-/-

-ALICE-

are you lost?  
I'll lead the way  
don't worry my friend,  
you'll find your way one day  
I'll always be here  
while your crying your tears  
while something is breaking  
I'll be here all my years  
I'll follow you 'till death  
until you lay peaceful in sleep  
I'll help you don't worry  
even if you're in deep  
I'm your best friend  
I won't let you fall down  
just call me your crazy, sharp toothed  
clown  
don't let them get to you  
'cause I'll always be beside you  
and that's what friends do  
I'll always be with you

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_well, that's it for now. Thank you for reading, and please comment!! If you want anything for me to write a poem about, just tell me and I'll try my best :D Nya_

_Thank you!!!  
-Micsel_


	3. Chapter 3

-EDWARD-

My skin is sliver  
How bout yours?  
Don't try to help me  
There are no cures  
I'm lost  
I don't care  
Just let me live  
In my own lonely flare  
Leave me be  
Can't you see?  
Everyone is afraid of me  
Just leave me be!  
I don' t want to talk  
I'm a monster undercover  
All I can do is walk  
Or run in the forest,  
Trying to feel free  
But all is lost when I stop  
So why try?  
I know, I know  
Don't tell me why  
But I don't care right now  
I'll just learn facts forever  
And ignore the rain and dew  
I'd have ignored love also  
And done all this before…  
But that was before I met you  
And now my dead heart  
Soars

-/-/-/-

-TAP TAP TAP-

Hear my footsteps…  
tap tap tap  
Hear your impatience…  
tap tap tap  
Hear our love…  
tap tap tap  
Hear my heart fly…  
flap flap flap

-/-/-/-

-I WONDER WHAT-

I wonder what  
will happen in the future  
when we're all dead  
and waiting to decay  
I wonder what  
will happen when  
we try to speak up  
and try to say what we want to say  
I wonder what  
will happen when  
you leave me alone  
and suddenly it's you I can't see  
I wonder what will happen  
when you come back  
and I open my eyes  
and feel all is a dream…

-/-/-/-

Thank you for reading and please comment :D if there's anything you want me 2 write about, please tell me and I'll try my best

Thank you!

-Micsel


	4. Chapter 4

-ALICE VISIONS-

I suddenly see a shadow  
of someone I don't know  
but suddenly she's gone  
where did she go?  
there she is  
my new best friend  
I thought I saw her before  
I knew it wasn't the end  
except now she's not a shadow  
now she's a whole  
but I see as she jumps  
into a massive black hole  
I see as she's crying  
but then wait…  
what happens there?  
suddenly she's smiling  
without a care  
and I see her brown eyes  
meshed with green  
just a whole future waiting to be seen  
but wait, here we go  
this will be interesting….

-/-/-/-/-/-

-MY LIFE-

this is my life  
not his  
he left me  
I'm going to do this  
this is my life  
not his  
but I hear his voice  
I'm going to do this  
this is my life  
not his  
I can only feel safe  
I'm going to do this  
this is my life  
not his  
I can't wait to try  
I'm going to do this  
this is my life  
not his  
just to hear a whisper…  
I'm going to do this  
because this is my life  
that he left  
so I'm going to do this  
I'm going to jump

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-DOOM AND GLOOM-

bright as sunshine  
yet as dark as an empty room  
glad to call him mine  
yet he's sometimes doom and gloom  
can't wait to cheer him up though  
because I love to see his face  
when all the sadness goes  
and love is in gloom's place


	5. Chapter 5

**-TEARS-**

Even though I've lasted all these years,  
And tried to smile my way through,  
When you're trying to survive through a world full of tears,  
It's kind of hard to not cry yourself.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

**-Castle of Lies-**

Once upon a time,  
in a land far far away,  
when there were princes and princesses,  
and smiles on faces,  
deep within the castle,  
there was a secret unknown,  
of sharp teeth  
and sharp eyes,  
the castle full of lies,  
trying to keep quiet their misfortunes..

But once the evil slipped out,  
running faster than light,  
and people would scream in fear,  
evil smiling in delight,  
there was one evil and one good,  
emerald and brown,  
where smiles were in both,  
and it surprised the town,  
for he was evil called  
Edward  
and she was an angel called  
Bella  
and as the story moves forward  
the evils slip away  
and all becomes happy,  
sharp tooth  
and dull tooth  
smiles  
that will last all the while  
because of that love..

This story isn't like Cinderella,  
or Beauty and the Beast.  
All it is is Edward and Bella,  
and their love,  
never to cease.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Edward's Light-**

Show me what I'm looking for.  
Is there a light in the forest?  
Show me what to see.  
Is there a light in the house?  
Show me what to notice.  
Is there a light in the mirror?  
No..  
But there's a light in your eyes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hi : D  
Please review!  
-Micsel**


End file.
